


On the Hunt

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt for their mate.





	On the Hunt

Mary had tried to leave when she saw the rage in her boys’ eyes, but had barely made it a step before Dean had gripped her bicep in a tight grip. Sam kept his distance at the moment, knowing that if he was near her, he’d kill her. So, they chained her up in the vary place they had once held Crowley. They had led her down there without so much as a single word, no finesse to how they handled her, and no warnings said before they left her alone.

* * *

Eva was resting on your hip, one of her small hands gripping the back of your shirt, the other holding a teether as she gummed at it. Letting out a small sigh, you did your best not to cry. It was just after dinner, and you’d checked the two of you into some motel for the night. Eva had never slept anywhere except the bunker, she had never gone more than a week at most without seeing one of the boys, and it was killing you.

Kissing her forehead, you hoped that things would work out somehow. All Dean had wanted was Mary, and now he had her. You doubted that simply being his mate- with so many rules- would trump that. “How about we get you a bath, princess?” You gave her a smile.

As much pain as you were forcing down at the moment, the last thing that you were looking forward to was sleep that night.

* * *

Dean had called for Cas until he was horse. His throat was raw, and throbbing. Sam had a map on the war room table, his large hands holding it flat as his eyes scanned it. Hearing Dean come in, he glanced up and sighed. “I’ve marked every possible route for her to take.” He explained as Dean stood next to him. “She left yesterday, so that gets us to these possible points. Give or take a few miles for traffic. We both know she sticks to the speed limits with Eva in the car.” He was more talking himself through this now. “Then those all branch out into these routes.” Sam sighed. “She’d avoid major roads, so that’s something.” You hated heavy traffic, and always had. “I say we wash up, get a few hours of sleep, and split up.” His hazel eyes were dark when he looked at his brother. “And don’t stop until we find them.”

All Dean could do was nod, a determination in his eyes.

* * *

As expected, you’d cried yourself to sleep once you’d gotten Eva down. She was sleeping in her playpen next to the bed, not a care in the world as you sobbed silently, your eyes never leaving her sleeping form. You had no idea what time you’d finally exhausted yourself, but far too soon for your liking, Eva was waking you up.

Cracking your sore eyes, you were greeted with her bright smile as she sat in her playpen, babbling to you. You gave her a sleepy smile and sighed. “Guess it’s time to start our day, huh?” So far morning sickness wasn’t constant. You weren’t that far along, either.

Once you’d sat up, your hand went to your lower stomach. Still unchanged, but holding something so very precious. Looking down, you let yourself wonder for a moment if this baby would have Dean’s eyes, like Eva had Sam’s.

* * *

Once they had moved Mary to a room next to one of the bathrooms, and made sure she had food, they had left. She was still chained, and anything that could be used to pick the locks had been removed from her vicinity. Getting back to the bunker to her gone would only make matters worse for her. She had pleaded with them, reminded them that she was their mother, and tried anything to gain their sympathies.

She failed.

* * *

Sam had stopped at every single motel he could see you stopping at on his way, hoping to at least find out you’d passed through. One by one, he found himself feeling more desperate, and more fearful.

He wore himself thin, pushing himself as long as he could without stopping. For two days he ran on caffeine and short naps. Guilt ate at him whenever he would stir from a cat nap in his car, worry for his girls bubbling inside, and hope that Dean’s pup would be okay. He hated sharing her, he wasn’t a complete monster.

Finally, on day three, he caved. Sam finally admitted to himself that running himself into the ground wasn’t helping you, or the kids. He checked himself to the first motel he came to that even at sundown, and fell into bed fully clothed. Within minutes he was out.

* * *

Dean was much the same, adding in stops to parks, and stores, as well. You’d focus on distracting Eva as much as you could. What better way than to bring her to a park? His throat made it hard to talk sometimes, but he pushed through, finding ways to ask no matter what.

No one had seen you, and he hoped that Sam was having better luck. If anything happened to you, Eva, or his pup, there’d be hell to pay for Mary. He refused to call her his mother anymore. A mother wouldn’t stoop so low. A real mother wouldn’t risk children’s lives, or the life of their mother. Even if she didn’t know you were pregnant, that was no excuse.

Unlike Sam, Dean stopped every night. Never the whole night, but enough to help him recharge. It was about midnight on the third night when he finally kicked off his boots, pulled off his jeans, and crawled into some cheap motel bed.

 

Hearing his phone, Sam was instantly awake. His heart was pounding in his chest, crossing his fingers that it was Dean saying he’d found you. Seeing a number he didn’t know, he furrowed his brows, confused. “Hello?” He answered, standing up and stretching his back.

“Is this Sam Winchester?” A woman’s voice asked.

“Yes, who’s this?”

“I’m sorry, sir, we have a Y/N Y/L/N here at New Hope Memorial. You’re her emergency contact.” She explained, Sam’s stomach dropping.


End file.
